


Drunk On A Plane

by aspirations



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirations/pseuds/aspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Drunk On A Plane by Dierks Bentley.</p><p>Sebastian and Kurt are engaged. Or, they were. When Sebastian can't get their honeymoon to St. Tropez, France refunded, he decides to go by himself. What he doesn't expect is for Kurt to have the same plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK.
> 
> I've had this little saved for awhile. It wound up being way more angsty than originally planned. I'm not sure yet how many chapters it will end up being. Might only be 3. Might be 10. My notes are all over the place so who knows.  
> Definitely more to come, I promise! I just needed to post this already so I would stop nitpicking. I hope you enjoy! Let Kurtbastian live!!
> 
> p.s. sorry for whatever mistakes there are. I'm human.
> 
> p.p.s. sometimes I hear songs that make me think of Kurtbastian stories. So I'm finally finishing and posting those stories.

Sebastian spends nearly three hours at the airport waiting in line and arguing with the woman behind the counter. All he wants is his goddamned money back for the stupid honeymoon trip that he doesn’t need anymore, but she keeps insisting that is not possible. She manages to keep her annoying cheery demeanor for the first ten minutes of their conversation, but the more Sebastian argues, the more strained that fake smile becomes, until eventually she slams her hand down on the counter. "I am extremely sorry about your situation, Mr. Smythe, but there is nothing I can do!" she says, not even trying to hide her aggravation with him anymore. "You'll just have to try and enjoy your trip anyway. I hear France is gorgeous this time of year, so maybe take a friend instead. A meal voucher is all I can offer you for your trouble. Next in line,  _please_." She slides a flappy piece of paper across the counter and plasters on a smile as the next person in line hurries forward. Sebastian grudgingly takes the paper but still flips the woman,  _Irene_ , off before stalking out of the building and to his car.

He’s still steaming as he drives back to his and – _just his_ \- apartment. He curses himself silently for making that mistake. Again. Three weeks have passed since the breakup, but Sebastian’s mind, and heart, are still catching up. Not a day goes by without Sebastian trying to figure out what went wrong. A three year friendship had progressed into a nearly two year relationship (two months into which they had moved in together) so Sebastian can hardly believe he had been moving too fast when he proposed on their eighteen month anniversary. There were no arguments, their sex life was more than healthy, and they both seemed to be doing well with their jobs. He can’t think of anything that changed in the five months since the proposal- the proposal that Kurt had _loved_ and immediately accepted. Hell, within the week they had a date set six months away. So _why_ three weeks ago Kurt had broken the engagement and moved out continues to baffle (and depress) Sebastian. Their wedding is supposed to be next month, but all Sebastian sees happening now is him sitting alone on the couch, crying into a tub of ice cream.

Sebastian enters _his_ empty apartment, hates that there's no one for him to greet with a "hey, babe", and that there won't be a response of "hi honey!” He sets his keys down in the bowl on the entry table. Kurt had bought both, because leaving their things on the kitchen counter was "tacky".  Somehow, a table slightly closer, and a bowl, made all the difference. Sebastian teased him about it, but he couldn't help but agree.  
It’s that thought process right there that makes him hate coming home. Everything in this apartment reminds him of Kurt. He supposes 3 years’ worth of memories in a shared space will do that. It's still hard not to expect to see Kurt lounging on the couch or eating in the kitchen.

  
_"Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache.. Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake.. Tell me why I never wanna hear you say??" The scene Sebastian walks in on brings a huge smile to his face. Kurt is in a pair of navy boxer briefs and one of his old striped, collared shirts, dancing as he sings along to the song playing from his phone. There's a mixing bowl full of some sort of chocolate mix on the counter and Kurt has just finished licking the spoon before singing into it. "I. Want it. That wayy." He spins around, a grin taking over his face when he sees Sebastian is home and realizes he'+s been watching. Now that they're facing each other, Sebastian can see spots of chocolate on Kurt's neck and cheek and he raises his eyebrows in question. Rather than respond, Kurt slowly walks towards him, while directing the lyrics at him. "Am I.. Your fire? Your one.. Desire?" Then Kurt is there hooking an arm around Sebastian's neck, smiling as he leans up to kiss him. Sebastian's arms naturally wind around Kurt's waist to keep them pressed together. "So, whatcha doing?" he asks curiously, eyes crinkled in amusement. Kurt looks up at him and shrugs. "I wanted cake. And an excuse for your tongue on my neck." Sebastian snorts when Kurt tips his head to the side, taking his cue to dip down and lick the bit of chocolate from the spot. "Mm, you know you don't need an excuse for that," he murmurs into his skin, taking extra care to get every trace of chocolate off. Kurt sighs contentedly. "I know. But this way is more fun." Sebastian chuckles and moves up to get the bit off Kurt's cheek, biting down playfully. "By the way, you look way better in this than I ever did," he says, giving the shirt a tug. "Mm, believe me, I know." Kurt is grinning and Sebastian can't help but laugh and kiss him again. They keep kissing as Sebastian's hands find Kurt's hips under his shirt, as he guides him backwards, as he lifts him onto the counter. They keep kissing even when the oven timer goes off. It's Kurt who pushes him away, laughing when Sebastian continues kissing down his neck. "Babe! Mm, I'll never forgive you if my cake burns." Sebastian lets out an annoyed groan and drops his forehead onto Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt still grins, patting his chest before hopping off the counter to save his cake._

  
Sebastian doesn't realize he's crying until he feels a drop on his hand. He's gripping the kitchen counter, head hanging and shoulders shaking with his sobs. The memory had hit him so suddenly, and now that he’s back to reality, he wants nothing more than to go back. After a few minutes, he manages to reduce his tears to sniffles and stands straight again, running a hand through his hair.

 “Get it together, Smythe. Eat something. Drink some water.”

This is the only way he can get himself to eat nowadays; basically yelling at himself. It's stupid, but it works. He ends up with a bowl of Fruit Loops and a banana. It’s not much, but at least it's something. Once the bowl is empty and the peel is thrown away, he has nothing left to distract him from going to get ready for bed.

This used to be his favorite part of the day, but now is definitely his least favorite. There used to be playful nudges and shared glances in the bathroom mirror. They would fall into bed, together, to fuck, to cuddle, to talk, whatever. Now, Sebastian just finds himself staring into the bathroom mirror at his own sad reflection. Just the thought of getting into bed alone brings tears to his eyes. He groans loudly and presses the heels of his hands against his eyes. "Stop. Crying! Stop!!" He tugs at his hair glares into the mirror, taking deep, slow breaths. "Alright, Sebastian, listen up you fucker," he says, pointing at himself. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. So what if you can't get your trip refunded? You've had this planned for months, you are _going_. You deserve a fucking vacation, alright? You are going to drink as much as you want, you are going to get laid as much as you want, and you are going to have a great time, damnit." He sighs heavily and slowly nods, allowing himself to accept the situation. It was true, he had spent the weeks following the breakup in a puddle of self-pity. But that is over now. It has to be. He is single, and he has a two week vacation in France to look forward to. Maybe this is what he needs. This trip is what can finally free _Sebastian_ from _KurtandSebastian_.


	2. Seat 7A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:30 a.m. and I finally finished. Again, it is 3:30 a.m. So whatever mistakes there are, just remember: 3:30 a.m.
> 
> But hey, check out that word count! Go me!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy.

**October 11 th **

Through the thick fog of sleep Sebastian is vaguely aware of a sound; a very annoying and persistent sound. The more conscious he becomes, the louder the sound gets, until he realizes it’s the alarm. It takes a couple of tries, but he manages to turn the damn thing off. Now that he is finally (and unfortunately) awake, he takes a moment to register how he’s feeling.

His head… so heavy. His stomach is empty. His heart? Still very much broken.

No matter how hard he tries, he just can’t seem to get rid of the ache in his chest. Not that he really blames himself… after all, the day before is what should have been his wedding day. Naturally he had spent all day and most of the night drinking. There is just no way he could have gotten through the day sober. Eventually he passed out, but not before emptying the contents of his stomach (mostly alcohol at that point anyway).

This morning feels much harsher than usual. 4 a.m. isn’t a good way to start any day, let alone one with a massive hangover. But as much as he wants to go back to sleep, he has a flight to catch. He tries to feel excited- two weeks off work spent on the beautiful south coast of France _is_ exciting. But he can’t stop reminding himself that it’s a vacation meant for two.

“No no no, Sebastian. You’re over it,” he mumbles to himself as he forces his body out of bed. “So over it.” He stumbles a little on his way to the bathroom, grateful that in the days prior he had packed everything he needs for the trip. All that is required of him this morning is to get dressed. Part of him feels like he should dress somewhat decent to at least _look_ like he belongs in the First Class seat he had booked. But a larger part of him just doesn’t give a fuck. He’ll most likely be sleeping for the majority of the nine hour flight, anyway. Rather than sweats he opts for a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeved v-neck, and a navy blue hoodie. He doesn’t even bother doing anything with his hair, content with letting it flop slightly onto his forehead. With a sigh he grabs his phone from the nightstand and slides it into his pocket. He had turned it off yesterday to avoid drunk texting and/or calling Kurt, which had happened a couple of times already, none of which responded to. More than that Sebastian really doesn’t want to deal with the messages of sympathy he would receive. He knows he’ll have to update a few people, just so they knew he is still alive, but that can wait a little longer.

He slings his laptop bag over his shoulder and picks up his two suitcases and heads out of the apartment. As soon as he’s out, he takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He is done being heartbroken, done feeling sorry for himself, done holding on to false hope. He is leaving all of that behind him. As soon as he steps onto that plane, he will be Sebastian Smythe: _Eligible Bachelor_. During the flight he’ll even look up some of his contacts from France, see if anyone wants to make the trip from Paris to see him. A short plane and boat ride is well worth it to spend time with him. The thought makes him smile to himself. _That’s_ the Sebastian he’s been trying to get back. If he can just hold on to that cocky attitude, he will be on his way to being his normal self again. His smile stays intact all the way to his car, when it falls.

_“A limo? You’ve got to be joking. Please tell me you’re joking,” Kurt says, looking at Sebastian like he’s crazy. Sebastian rolls his eyes and puts his feet up on the coffee table as he scrolls through a webpage on his laptop. “It’s just a thought,” he defends, sticking his tongue out. He smiles though when Kurt shifts on the couch to rest his cheek on his shoulder, looking at the laptop screen. “It just seems so unnecessary.”_

_Sebastian shrugs. “It would be fun… We’d feel all fancy, and we get a bottle of champagne, see? And hey, then we don’t have to pay to park at the airport for two weeks.”_

_Kurt scoffs. “Please. This is more than parking would cost. Besides, my dad said he’ll drive us. We don’t need a limo.” When Sebastian pouts, Kurt tips his chin up to press their lips together. “Instead of spending the money on a limo, we can go to a nice dinner. In **France** ,” he says once he pulls away. _

_Sebastian sighs dramatically and closes his laptop lid. “Fine. But I’m really upset about this and I think you should make it up to me.” Kurt rolls his eyes, but is already working on tugging Sebastian’s sweatpants down to his thighs. “You’re such a baby sometimes,” he says as he leans down toward his lap, unable to keep from smiling when he catches Sebastian’s eager grin._

Sebastian has to take a moment to tell himself how _ridiculous_ it would be to start crying again and reminds himself about the pact he made literally three minutes ago. _No more pity parties_. He huffs and loads his things in the trunk before getting into the driver’s seat. The radio stays off during the drive; anything that plays will just remind him of- _No. Don’t even think his name_. “This trip is about you, Sebastian. Not him. Just. _You_ ,” he says out loud, needing to fill the empty space. The reminder helps, anyway.

Sebastian is parked and getting out of his car just as a jet flies overhead. The sound causes his head to throb. _Oh, right. Hangover_. He’s holding the side of his forehead as he pulls his things from the trunk, knowing he’ll need to stop in one of the shops for some painkillers after security. It’s amazing how focusing on _not_ thinking about something can make his hangover feel like nothing. But now that he’s remembering how much he had to drink the day before, he’s wondering how he even woke up with his alarm. But it’s okay, because he’ll take some painkillers, fall asleep, and when he wakes up, there will be no more pain. He figures he’ll be able to sleep a little over half the flight. With the remaining hours, he’ll send some emails, see who wants spend this vacation with him. Even if he gets more than one reply- the more the merrier.

He checks his suitcases and gets through security in a decent amount of time, making sure to buy a bottle of aspirin before heading to his gate. There’s quite a few people there already and thankfully they are all able to board soon after he arrives. The First Class had been updated since he had last flown and he’s admiring the additions as he walks through. Everything looks so much more spacious than it had in the pictures he had seen. He’s impressed. When he gets to his assigned center seat, he sighs.

_“Babe, come on, you know I love the window seat,” Kurt whines as he shifts on the couch so he’s sitting on his knees facing Sebastian, who is finding it difficult to select their seats with Kurt complaining in his ear the whole time. “Please? Please,” he says as he slips his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. When he feels lips against his ear, he groans. “Yeah, I know you do. But you got the window last time. It’s my turn.”_

_“So? Just let me have it. Pleeeease?” Kurt brushes his tongue just under Sebastian’s earlobe, but he shrugs away from him. “Stop that. I’m technically paying for these seats, so shouldn’t I get to pick?”_

_Kurt scowls and presses his lips to Sebastian’s jaw, peppering kisses down his neck. “..I’ll just buy my own window seat, then. Alll the way on the other side of the plane. Is that what you want?” Sebastian can’t stay completely unaffected by the kisses, but even as he arches his neck, he lets out an annoyed huff. “Really? You’re gonna make threats now?”_

_“Mhm, if that’s what works, yes,” Kurt murmurs into his skin. Sebastian shakes his head. “I’ll tell you what works. Compromise.” Kurt sits straight again and raises an eyebrow. “You? Compromising? Please, do go on.” Sebastian just rolls his eyes. “Hush. Now, look. The seats have these little ottoman things across from them, meant to have someone to sit in for a chat or for dinner, or whatever.”_

_“So you want to sit there? Deal.”_

_“Hold on, I’m not finished. Yes, if I let you have the window seat, I want to sit there. But, I also want to join a particular club…” Kurt is already shaking his head, raising a hand to stop him from going on. “Oh my god, Sebastian. This again? We are not having sex on an airplane.”_

_“They practically encourage it! There’s a curtain and everything.”_

_“No. We can have all the sex we want once we **land**.” _

_“But babe, in the sky-“_

_“No.”_

_Sebastian still wants to argue his point, but he shrugs instead. “Fine. Then I get the window seat.” Kurt purses his lips. “…I’ll think about it.”_

Sebastian frowns as he looks from his center seat, to what should have been Kurt’s window seat. No way is he going to sit in the center when that window seat is going to be empty, especially because he paid for it, anyway. He takes his laptop bag off his shoulder to set on the window ledge before sitting down. _Amazing upgrade,_ he thinks as he settles in, relaxing against the smooth seat and glancing out the window. His gaze shifts to a bottle in a silver bucket on the ledge, beside it a small paper folded in half. With dread, he reaches for the note.

_Mr. & Mr. Hummel-Smythe: Congratulations! Cheers to a long and happy marriage._

He feels like all the air and warmth has left his body, but all he can do is stare at the words and reread them over and over again.

_Mr. & Mr. Hummel-Smythe. _

_Long and happy marriage._

_Hummel-Smythe._

_Marriage._

_Happy._

He closes his eyes and takes in slow, deep breaths, letting the note fall to the ground. His last name remains Smythe. It’s fine. He’s not married, also fine. He’s not happy either, but that’s nothing that can’t be fixed. Okay, not the best pep talk, but he is able to calm himself down by the time he reopens his eyes. They land on the bottle and he smiles a little. That is _definitely_ not going to waste.

Thirty minutes later and he has managed to pour and down four glasses of champagne. The bottle is half full but he’s feeling _good_. He wants the plane to take off already so the flight attendants will walk through the lounge. There might be a hot gay one, and if there is, Sebastian has moves. They will be clumsy, maybe slightly slurred moves, but still moves nonetheless. He’s still certain he’ll be able to talk his way into some cheer up lavatory sex. He starts messing with his seat, reclining it slightly, then letting it go all the way flat. He hums and shifts around a bit to get comfortable. There’s a folded blanket neatly tucked in a slot on the ledge that he pulls out and spreads over himself. _Damn_ this is cozy. He rolls over to face the aisle just as a few people are making their way to their seats. His eyelids are heavy, but he wants to stay awake at least until takeoff. There’s an announcement over the intercom for final boarding and Sebastian yawns. He’s just about to say _fuck it_ and let himself sleep when flight attendants start making their way through the lounge to prepare the passengers. He sighs when a woman stops to bend down slightly, gently informing him he needs to put his seat upright and buckle for takeoff. He’s yawning again and nodding, letting her help him get his seat back up, when he notices a body on the other side of her settling into the seat across the aisle. He blinks sleepily and frowns, leaning forward to get a better look as she walks away. What he sees makes his heart stop.

It’s Kurt.

 _Kurt_ sitting down and _Kurt_ adjusting his seatbelt and _Kurt_ looking back at him with wide eyes. Sebastian imagines their faces share the same paleness, but while Kurt’s expression looks almost fearful, Sebastian’s is confused. So many questions are running through his mind, all jumbled thanks to the alcohol. He can’t figure out what to say, so instead he unbuckles, with a bit of struggle, and stands. Kurt immediately pulls his curtains closed, making Sebastian frown. “Wait, but I-“

“Excuse me, sir, you need to be seated. We’ll be taking off in just a few minutes,” the same stewardess says, walking back toward him with a smile. “You’ll need to stay buckled until the captain announces it’s safe to be up again.” Sebastian shakes his head and unsteadily steps into the aisle. “I have to talk to my- my..? He's just right there.” The woman smiles even bigger. “I’m so sorry, sir, but you do need to sit down. Like I said, it’s just for takeoff, then you’re free to walk around.”

“Kurt. Kurt, what are you- We need- Kurt?” Sebastian tries not to raise his voice, but with Kurt not answering and the woman not budging, he grows more desperate. “Kurt! _Please_ _talk to me_."

“Is there a problem, sir?” Sebastian blinks in surprise when a steward steps behind the woman, giving him a stern glare. “It’s time to be seated.” He can only look past them at the closed curtain, his mind trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. With a slight nod, he steps backward and falls back into his seat, frowning as he buckles in. Satisfied, the attendants move on to check the rest of the lounge.

Sebastian leans over his arm rest as much as he can, staring at the curtain. “Kurt. Kurt? Kurt, why are you here? Why did you leave? Kurt??” He swallows thickly and waits for something, anything, to show that Kurt is listening.

Silence.

The pilot comes on the intercom then to inform the passengers to stay seated for takeoff. Sebastian settles back in his seat and stares blankly straight ahead. His mind is foggy and all over the place, and his headache has returned. Suddenly, this nine hour flight seems like it will be a whole lot longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to finally get to dialogue with the two of them. It's so weird for me to just write Seb talking to himself all the time hahaha
> 
> BTW- I did a lot of Googling for this, I'm surprised Google hasn't been showing me ads for flights to France  
> They are flying Air France, leaving New York(JFK) and arriving in Nice, France(NCE)  
> Air France has apparently upgraded their First Class to La Première? Idk, it's super fancy, and I thought it would be fun for Kurtbastian to have it for their honeymoon.
> 
> Here is a picture of the seats Kurtbastian has: http://www.businessclass.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/sites/11/2014/10/Air-France-new-La-Premi%C3%A8re-First-Class-Boeing-777-Jakarta-Singapore-08-720x480.jpg
> 
> Here's an article about the La Première suite in case you're curious like I was: http://www.businessclass.co.uk/reviews/first-test-air-france-new-first-class-suite-la-premiere-designer-suite/
> 
> As always, thank you so so much for reading!!


End file.
